


Troubled Sleeping

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Little Obi-Wan, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Master Qui-Gon, Padawan Obi-Wan, Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Obi just can't sleep, but perhaps his master and his faithful plushie could help.





	Troubled Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, also posted on ff.net

It was well past midnight but Obi-Wan Kenobi, 12-year-old Padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn, simply couldn’t fall asleep for some unexplainable reason. He really didn’t understand why, though, he had a fairly quiet day, without any incident. They were currently in the safety of the Jedi Temple, he went to classes and spent his time with his friends finally, while Qui-Gon was slowly but surely healing from his latest injuries, including a dislocated shoulder and fractured collarbone. He was far from the danger of dying anytime soon, but Obi was worried nonetheless. He didn’t like his beloved master being hurt.

And Qui-Gon was definitely being hurt because whenever he moved his left arm accidentally, however little, he swore like some foul-mouthed bounty hunter. Obi tried to help and crafted some sort of a tie from an old sheet to keep his arm in place but it was just partially effective. It was reasonably comfortable – at least as much as it could be comfortable with such injuries – which Qui-Gon appreciated and preferred to the one the healers could give him, but it couldn’t fully prevent movement so he had to be very careful. Sometimes he didn’t manage; and then came the swearing that made the walls blush.

In the last week he obviously started to feel better but still couldn’t really use his arm so Obi’s makeshift tie remained in use. Obi was fairly proud of himself that he could help so much his master, and of course, he was happy about it. He didn’t want to see Qui-Gon suffer.

Obi turned in his bed, for the hundredth time in this night, hugged his plush kitten named Softy and once again tried to calm his mind and fall asleep. He was a bit embarrassed that he still clung to a stuffed toy, being a 12-year-old Padawan and all, but since Qui-Gon never told him to get rid of Softy, moreover, he was the first to defend his Padawan’s right to have it if he so much wanted, Obi finally guessed it was okay. He'd had Softy since he was eight, master Dooku gave it to him when he became Qui-Gon’s Padawan.

Master Dooku was an intimidating man at first sight but Obi found out quickly that he had a heart of gold. He cared for both of them deeply, for Qui-Gon was his Padawan long-long time ago, and Obi was in his temporal care more than once when Qui-Gon had some business alone. Obi liked master Dooku pretty much.

After a few minutes of fruitless waiting for dream to find him, Obi sighed and sat up in his bed. He couldn’t help it; he simply wasn’t sleepy. And he wanted to cuddle his master. While he was in so much pain that he was swearing almost constantly, Obi restrained himself and didn’t ask for hugs, knowing it would cause further pain to his master. But now that he was feeling better perhaps he had a chance, and he was hug-deprived, after all. So Obi got out of his bed, leaving his room and creeping into his master’s, as silently as he could, still hugging Softy tight to his chest.

Qui-Gon was fast asleep, which was a big improvement considering the last few weeks when he could barely sleep because of the pain. He could rest for an hour or two at a time but then he tried to turn and woke up swearing so he was in the state of constant sleepiness, so much that once he dozed off in the garden while trying to meditate. Obi was glad to see his master sleeping so peacefully now. He wore one of his lighter Jedi tunics for sleep now, since he couldn’t use his usual T-shirts in his current state, and comfortable sweatpants. Obi never understood his master’s habit of always sleeping bare-feet, disregard the season. When it was cold enough, Obi slept in thick socks, and sometimes he was still freezing.

Qui-Gon suddenly stirred, kicking the blanket away even further and moaned something incomprehensible. He didn’t wake up, though, as Obi expected it, just curled up further and sighed deeply in his sleep. Obi tiptoed closer and before he climbed on the bed he grabbed the blanket and covered his master carefully with it. Qui-Gon didn’t react this time, just kept going on sleeping as if nothing had happened. Obi climbed on the bed, crawled under the blanket and snuggled close to his sleeping master, hugging him gently. Qui-Gon sighed again, still not waking up, and soon Obi could feel sleep claiming him finally.

**The End**


End file.
